goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella (1958 musical)
This is about the '''1958 stage adaptation of the 1957 film. For other versions of the same story, see Cinderella (disambiguation). Cinderella is a stage musical based on the fairy tale of the same name. Cast *Yana - Cinderella *Bruce Trent - Prince Christopher *Tommy Steele - Buttons *Kenneth Williams - Portia *Ted Durante - Joy *Betty Marsden - Fairy Godmother *Jimmy Edwards - The King *Enid Lowe - The Queen *Robin Palmer - Lord Chancellor Plot In the village square, a Herald proclaims: "The Prince Is Giving a Ball" to celebrate the Prince Christopher's 21st birthday. The ladies of the kingdom are thrilled at the prospect of meeting him. Cinderella, whose beloved father has died, takes care of the home of her ill-tempered and selfish stepmother and stepsisters. She carries all of their shopping parcels for them, and when they return home, all three order Cinderella about. Left alone in her corner near the fire, she dreams of living an exotic life as a princess or anything other than a servant. Meanwhile, the King and Queen get ready for the big celebration and the servants discuss the planning for the feast. They hope that their son will find a suitable bride, but the Prince is a bit apprehensive about meeting all the eager women of the kingdom. The Queen is touched by overhearing the King's discussion with his son and tells him she loves him. As Cinderella's stepsisters get ready for the Ball, hoping that they will catch the Prince's eye, they laugh at Cinderella's dreams. Finally they leave, and Cinderella imagines having gone with them. Cinderella's Fairy Godmother appears and, persuaded by the fervor of Cinderella's wish to go to the Ball, she transforms Cinderella into a beautifully gowned young lady and her little mouse friends and a pumpkin into a glittering carriage with impressive footmen and she leaves for the Ball. Cinderella arrives at the palace at 11:30; before she enters, her Godmother warns her not to stay past midnight. The Prince has been bored by the attention of all the young ladies with whom he has had to dance, including the stepsisters. Cinderella's grand entrance immediately attracts everyone's attention and intrigues the Prince. They dance together and instantly fall in love. Seeing the Prince with a petite beauty (whom they do not recognize), the stepsisters ask why he wouldn't prefer a substantial "usual" girl like them. The Prince and Cinderella dance and find themselves with a private moment, and he declares his love for her. As they share a kiss, the clock begins to strike midnight, and Cinderella flees before the magic wears off; but in her haste, she drops a glass slipper. The next morning, Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters reminisce about the Ball and find that Cinderella is very intuitive about what it must have been like going to the Ball and dancing with the Prince. Meanwhile, the Prince is searching for the beauty with whom he danced, and who fled so quickly from the Ball. His Herald tries the slipper on all the women of the kingdom. At Cinderella's house, the slipper will not fit any of the ladies. Cinderella's stepmother tries to steer the Herald away from the servant girl, Cinderella, but she is not home; she is hiding in the Palace garden. The Herald returns to the palace garden and regretfully informs the Prince that he has not found the missing girl. The Herald then sees Cinderella hiding and places her under arrest. Prodded by the fairy godmother, he tries the slipper on Cinderella. It fits, and the Prince is called back to the garden, where he recognizes his beloved. Cinderella and the Prince marry, and all ends happily. Musical numbers *"In My Own Little Corner" - Cinderella *"A Very Special Day" - Buttons *"Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful" - Prince Christopher and Cinderella *"The Prince is Giving a Ball" - Lord Chancellor and Chorus *"Marriage Type Love" - Buttons *"Stepsisters' Lament" - Portia and Joy *"Your Majesties, a List of Bare Necessities" - The King, the Queen & Chorus *"When You're Driving Through the Moonlight" - Cinderella, Stepmother and Stepsisters *"A Lovely Night" - Cinderella, Buttons *"A Lovely Night" (Reprise) - Cinderella *"Impossible" - Cinderella and Fairy Godmother *"No Other Love" - The Prince & Chorus *"Ten Minutes Ago" - Cinderella and Prince *"You and Me" - Buttons and The King *"Finale" The Company Category: Stage musicals